Breaking the Curse
by death destruction and love
Summary: Most of the Sohmas thought they were the only ones that lived with the curse. Then, strange people started to show up. People similar to them...
1. Chapter 1: More Guests?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fruits basket but I do own my OCs  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DDL: After a long time of thinking it over I finally made it.

Reina: What a sentence?

DDL: No -whins-

Kyo: -rolls eyes- Right. The whole world knows you can't spell.

DDL: Why does everyone pick on me? -cries-

Tohru: -nervous laughter- Please read and enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tohru sat in her desk and played with a pencil. The teacher walked in and everyone sat down and the room was filled with silence.

"Alright class. We have two new transfer students from America." announced the teacher. "Everyone treat them as you would want to be treated."

Two girls entered into the class room. One was quite tall. She had green hair that she whipped around one side of her neck into a braid. She wore glasses and the school uniform. The other girl was shorter than the other. Her short shaggy hair was a mixed color of red, gold, and yellow. The green-haired one was introduced as Reina Hayes and the other was named Julia Hayes. They were cousins.

Julia took a seat in the left side of the middle row and Reina took a seat in the back to the right. Class was boring as most people know and lunch began. Reina pulled up a seat next to Julia and they ate in silence.

"Hello," came an overly polite voice, "I'm Tohru Honda."

"And I'm Uotani Ansa." came a fiery blondes voice.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hanajima Saki." came a creepy polite voice.

Reina and Julia blinked at them.

"I'm the class president, Yuki Sohma." came the voice of who Reina and Julia believed was a girl.

"And this back here," came Uotani's voice, "Is Kyo Sohma." Kyo rolled his eyes.

Julia stood up and shook Tohru's hand. "I'm Julia and this is my cousin Reina." Reina waved her hand and went back to eating. "She's not very talkative."

The bell rang and as they went back to their seats, and Tohru asked Julia and Reina to join them for lunch tomorrow. Julia accepted the offer.

**- Walking down the hall after school -**

Julia and Reina walked beside each other looking at a map to discover how to get back to their house when three girls popped out of now where. They put the map down as they watched the three shout "Yuki" and make their bodies form the letters of his name.

"_Can people really bend like that? They must have no bones."_ Julia thought to herself.

"Hey you two! We saw you talking to Yuki Sohma. No one can talk to him unless they're in the Prince Yuki Fan Club. _Blah blah blah_...and don't think..._yap yap yap_...because Prince Yuki..._zip zap zu_..."

"Julia, do you know who this Prince Yuki is?" Reina asked confused.

"Well, I think...hmmm...I have no clue."

The three Yuki fan club girls went berserk. "How can you NOT know that most wonderful, handsomest..._yap yap yap yap yap."_

At this point they stopped listening and felt weight on their shoulders. Then a head popped out between them. "I thought you guys were going to wait for me?" the man said letting go and taking a step back. He was dressed in a guys uniform and was taller then Reina. His hair was about as long as Kyo's with different shades of brown.

"Calm down, big brother, we would have waited outside." Reina pushed up her glasses.

They walked out of the school leaving the three girls in a fist battle about who would marry Prince Yuki.

**- The Shigure's house** -

Everyone sat around the table eating Tohru's home cooking.

There was a knock on the door and then it slid open. "I wonder who that could be..." Tohru said as they all stared in the same direction.

"MR. SHIGURE-SAN! We're here!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Oh...It would seem I've forgotten." Shigure stammered. Kyo's eyes narrowed.

"Forgotten what?" Kyo said between gritted teeth.

"Well, Akito is having some visitors from America and they're going to live here with us."

"Why don't they just live at the main house!" Kyo shouted picking Shigure up by the shirt.

"Because," came a female voice dropping cold water on Kyo. "We don't like the main house. We were there not to long ago."

Kyo shook from the cold water and dropped Shigure. Kyo turned around to see Reina staring at him with cold eyes. Julia scratched the back of her head and the boy grinned. "I'll go get a mop." Julia said exiting the room.

"It's been a long time, Reina," Shigure said patting her on the back, "And if I'm correct that's your brother, Laharl."

"Long time no see!" Laharl answered as he gave Shigure a big hug.

"A-are you hungry? I can go make you something." Tohru stammered jumping to her feet.

"That's okay; really. We ate out." Laharl said, trying to calm Tohru down.

Julia came in with a mop and cleaned up the mess.

"Where are they going to sleep?" Yuki asked.

"Well, we'll just have to share rooms." Shigure answered sneaking out of the room.

"Reina and Julia can stay in my room." Tohru smiled happily.

"Laharl can stay with Kyo." Yuki said.

"Hold it. Why can't he stay with you, rat boy?" Kyo shouted angrily.

"Because, you stupid cat, your room is bigger than mine." Yuki hissed.

"Alright," Laharl jumped in, "We'll flip a coin. Whoever wins chooses whose room I stay in. Fair?"

"Fine." Yuki and Kyo murmured.

"Boys..." Julia rolled her eyes as Tohru lead them to her room.

Laharl flipped the coin into the air. "Tails!" Yuki shouted.

The coin landed. The three looked at it. The coin had landed tails up

"You'll sleep in Kyo's room." Yuki said as he left.

Kyo shook with anger and Laharl's arm twitched from realizing that the hot headed Kyo was not the best roommate.

**- Night time on the roof -**

Kyo lay on the roof thinking today over. _"What's Shigure thinking inviting these people who could learn our secret?"_ Kyo sat up and looked at the moon. _"Tohru will get worried if I don't cool down."_ Kyo was getting ready to jump off the roof when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

Kyo looked around but couldn't see anything. Then he heard a soft humming noise like someone was singing. Kyo used the ladder to get down and went into the forest to find the person singing. He walked to the same spot he had been on the day that Tohru saw him as a monster. There was Reina laughing, singing, and dancing with the birds. Kyo was surprised to see her that way and quickly hid behind a tree.

Reina stopped suddenly sensing someone else's presence. Kyo tightened his grip on the tree and turned into a cat. "Uh...meow..." Kyo said walking towards Reina.

Reina blinked at it and picked Kyo up into her arms. "What a pretty kitty." Reina said walking back to the house smiling. "I'll call you Fiery."

**- Tohru's room -**

Reina walked into her new room or otherwise known as Tohru's room and said with the emotions of a stick: "I found a cat."

"Ky– Uhmm...Oh let me see him." Tohru panicked as Reina handed her the cat.

Tohru ran out of the room and down the stairs. "What's her hurry?" Julia asked but Reina just shook her head.

**- Downstairs -**

Kyo had changed back to his normal self and put clothes on.

"Kyo, you should be more careful." Tohru said worriedly as she turned from staring at the wall.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyo ran his fingers through his hair. _"Something is odd about Reina. What's with the cold act towards people? Screw it. She and the other two aren't my problem."_

"Get some rest. We have school tomorrow." Tohru giggled walking out of the room.

'_Watch your back.'_ is what Kyo wanted to say but he decided against it as he opened the door to his room. Laharl was passed out on the floor. Kyo walked over and kicked him. "Get in your bed."

"Five more minutes Reina. I promise to get up." Laharl rolled over and drooled on the floor.

Kyo stepped on him walking over to the bed. _"Idiot."_

**- Yuki's room -**

Yuki lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. _"What kind of guests would Akito allow to stay here? Do they know...about the curse? Or are they here to take Tohru away?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Reina: I'm confused. I don't understand my character.

DDL: You will as the story goes on.

Reina: How do you have the emotions of a stick?

Julia: I believe, it means you have no emotions.

Reina: oh...

DDL: Hope you people enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret

DDL: To make an understanding I know the rabbit is a boy and the monkey is a boy. K'?

Julia: Sure you do.

DDL: -whins- I do! I do!

Kyo: Shut up! You sound like Momiji!

DDL: No reviews but someone added the story to their favorite list! -breaks out cans of RC-

Reina:...enjoy this chapter? Is that good DDL?

DDL: uh...yeah...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Reina-san!" Shigure said with his usual chipper voice. "Tohru-kun made breakfast."

"Right..." Reina slurred rubbing her eyes. She took a seat next to Julia and watched Tohru smile to herself while setting out the food. Kyo stared at the leeks on his plate.

"I hate leeks." Kyo murmured.

"Don't waste food." Yuki picked up his chopsticks and swallowed some leeks.

"Disgusting..." Kyo glared at Yuki.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun, I forgot again." Tohru bowed several times in apology.

"It's fine!" Kyo shouted standing up.

"Kyo," Reina's emotionless voice cut in. "Where is my brother?"

"On the floor; he won't wake up." Kyo's rage grew and then out of now where Reina picked up a bucket of ice cold water and tossed the contents on Kyo.

"Where do you keep those? In a black hole on the inside of your pocket?" Julia asked staring at Kyo.

Reina just dropped the bucket and went silently upstairs.

"Well, you all seem to be getting along greatly." Shigure said with a smile.

The tension grew in the room until Laharl's sudden screaming broke through the house.

Laharl ran down stairs shivering. "Cold! Cold! Geez; so cold..."

Julia snickered. "I guess Kyo wasn't the only one to get a wake up call today."

"Does she always do that?" Yuki asked watching Laharl run around in circles.

"I guess so..." Julia answered.

**- School lunch time -**

Julia giggled as she watched Uo drag Kyo by the ear with Tohru and Hana tagging along behind. "Did you guys think you could get out of eating lunch with us?" Uo asked.

"Of course not." Julia answered nervously. "We were waiting for you."

Reina rolled her eyes and looked away. "Why do I have to eat with you guys?" Kyo shouted.

"Because I said so." Uo got up in his face with burning rage.

"Fine..." Uo let go of his ear and he pulled up a chair.

"Where's Yuki?" Julia wondered

"Oh, he has president duties to do." Tohru took a bit of her rice ball. "Where's Laharl?"

"Who knows." Julia shrugged.

"Laharl? Who's that?" Uo asked Tohru.

"Reina's older brother."

Hana suddenly pointed at Julia and Reina. "Your electric vibrations are strange like Kyo's. Why?"

Julia and Kyo fell out of their seats from shock. Reina looked up at Hana. "Your strange yourself, Miss Hanajima."

Hana sat down and Kyo and Julia climbed back into their seats. Silence finished the lunch period.

**- Outside after school -**

"Julia, Reina." Tohru waved at them as she ran towards them. "Why are you still here?"

Julia smiled at her. "We're waiting for Laharl...well speak of the devil there he is and he's with some people..."

Laharl walked out of the school building with a girl with short blonde hair and a boy with black hair on top and white on the bottom. They seemed to be good friends.

"LAHARL!" Julia yelled. Laharl stopped talking and lead the two people over to where Julia was standing with Reina and Tohru.

"Julia, sister, look! I have friends!" Laharl said gleefully.

"That's new." Reina stared at the girl. Something was odd about her but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"That's mean...anyways, this is Momiji," Laharl pointed at the girl. "And this is Haru." Laharl pointed to the boy. "They're in my class."

Momiji walked over to Tohru. "Tohru, do you know these people?"

"Yeah, they moved in with us just yesterday."

"Haru, are you good at schoolwork?" Reina asked looking from Laharl to Haru.

"Sort of."

"For the last time, Reina, I don't need a tutor!" Laharl gritted his teeth together.

"Fine, fail yet another year of school."

"Bite me."

"Tohru," Momiji smiled up at her. "Does that mean they know about the curse?"

"Uh-well...I don't really know."

"Hey, what are you two talking about over there?" Julia cut in.

"How cute I look in a girl's uniform." Momiji told Julia.

"You're...a cross-dresser?" Julia gasped in shock.

Momiji eyes filled with tears. "Tohru, Julia is being mean."

"How is that mean!? It's true." Momiji whined to Tohru more.

Yuki and Kyo saw the group hanging outside the school building and decided walked over to where they were. "What's going on here?" Yuki asked.

"I'm sorry!" Julia groaned.

"But you don't mean it." Momiji cried.

"Cause its true!"

Reina's fingers twitched as they dragged on the argument. "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Everyone stared at Reina as Julia pulled out a notebook and wrote '_Reina's first sign of human life : anger towards Momiji and I'_.

"What are you writing?" Laharl asked peering over Julia's shoulder. Julia closed her notebook quickly.

"None of your business, but I guess it doesn't matter since you can't read anyways." Julia said walking away from the group.

Laharl stared at the ground piecing together what Julia said. Julia was half way down the road when it clicked. "I can to read!" Laharl turned to face the group and noticed something was different. He counted the people standing in the group...one...one...just Tohru? "Where'd everyone go?"

"Yuki as more work, Momiji made Kyo mad and they ran off, Reina followed, and Haru noticed that Julia left something behind so he went to go give it to her."

"...Right." Laharl paused; then continued, "Let's walk back to the house together. I'll get lost by my self." Tohru giggled. On the way to the house Tohru tried to explain, to her best ability, how to get to Shigure's house.

They were walking by a river when Tohru stopped completely. She stared into the gently flowing water as if she were drowning in thought. Laharl studied Tohru as she went down towards the river. He followed slowly behind without saying a word.

"This is where I first met Haru. I thought he was an old man who'd fallen down because of his hair color." Tohru tapped herself on the head.

**- The spot by the lake -**

Kyo sat on a rock, happy to be away from Momiji. He picked up a couple of rocks and threw them across the water. He thought about getting some training in when he heard someone humming a strange tune...then, he began to pick up some of words.

"_Meet me in St. Louis, Louis._

_Meet me at the fair._

_Don't tell me the lights are shining_

_Any place but there._

_We will dance the hoochie coochie._

_I will be your tootsie wootsie_

_If you will meet me in St. Louis, Louis._

_Meet me at the fair."_

"_Who's singing?"_ Kyo wondered as he stood from the rock. "_I should probably hide."_ he ran off to one side and jumped into the tree.

Reina appeared humming the song followed by a group of birds. Kyo smacked his head against the tree and then looked again. _"That's Reina...well at least her appearance...Ah crap! If she finds me she'll think I'm spying on her and then..."_ Kyo worried himself so much that stress turned him into his cat form again.

Reina heard a poof noise and looked in the direction the sound came from. She saw Fiery in a tree. She skipped over to the tree and called for Fiery. Kyo felt like clawing her eyes out but decided it was better to hop down so she'd hold onto him.

Reina took hold of Fiery and held him to the sky. "Sorry I didn't give you a better introduction yesterday. Tohru was there...and...I really hate humans."

Kyo didn't think about what she had just said. He was panicking. Reina wasn't holding him close enough to her body. He could transform any minute and, the worst of all, without clothes. Kyo ran through his thoughts quickly and finally decided he had to run away. He flashed his teeth and bit down into Reina's hand.

She dropped Kyo but didn't scream. She just stared at the wound as Kyo ran off. "Maybe...Fiery smelled the birds..."

**- Computer Lab at school -**

"...a bird...what does this all mean?" Yuki flipped through file after file on Reina Hayes off the computer. "Can there really be...?" Yuki shut down the computer and laid his head down. "I don't understand."

**- By the river -**

"So Haru was in love with Yuki?" Laharl repeated as he stared at Tohru.

"Yeah, I was quite shocked at first too." Tohru bent down and looked into the water. "I guess that's the way things are..." Tohru picked a flower and went to stand back up. She lost her balance and started to fall forward.

"Tohru!" Laharl shouted as he quickly got in front of her, breaking the fall.

Tohru slowly pushed herself up. "Laharl, are you alright?" his eyes whirled. Tohru tried dragging him out of the river when she noticed something odd. Although Laharl's upper body was the same; the bottom, well, was that of a horse. "Laharl...what are you…?" Tohru splashed cold water in his face.

Laharl came back with a jolt and turned back into his normal form. Tohru turned away and climbed out of the water as Laharl put his wet pants back on.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation, huh?" Laharl said shaking the water off. Tohru nodded her head.

Laharl sat in the grass. "Well, you can't tell, but I know you know about the Chinese Zodiac curse." Laharl paused trying to find just the right words. "Have you ever heard of the Western Zodiac?"

"The one they use in America that comes from Greece?"

"Yep. Well, you can think of ours as the Western Zodiac curse. In my family people change similar to those of the Chinese Zodiac but our animals are extinct. For example, I'm a Sagittarius which is the sign of the half man half horse." Laharl blushed, "Which you've seen."

"What about Leo or Scorpio?" Tohru asked

"You'll find out in time...I believe that they'll all come down to pay a visit sometime; or one might be right under your nose right now. Besides me." Laharl stood back up. "Let's go home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DDL: On the next exciting episode of DBZ...

Kyo: Wrong anime.

DDL: Right. Next time of Breaking the Curse...watch out cause I don't know till I start writing.

Reina: somone should stab you in the eye.

DDL: Bird freak.

Reina: What was that! -jump attacks DDL-

Julia: Where's all the other Sohmas and Hayes?

Haru: Coming soon in chapter who knows


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Along Trip

DDL: Well, I went through a bad writers block but I got passed it YAY!

Julia: Did you ever have a brain?

DDL: and for all my hard work I got a muffin from my first reviewer! YAY for muffins! and thanks to _cooliocows215_ the only reviewer so far but one day things will change! -holds muffin high in the air -

Kyo: -snatches muffin and eats it -

DDL: Nooooo! That was for me.

Kyo: This? -shows chewed muffin from inside mouth-

Haru: Please enjoy the chapter.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru lay on her bed pondering over the newly discovered Western zodiac members or, well, member. She didn't know who the others were; at least not yet. The thought of making new friends made Tohru overly excited. She'd have to make a big feast just for them. It had only been two weeks since she discovered the secret and Laharl had kept a close eye over her the whole time.

Laharl was an interesting character by himself. He seemed to know so much but had tons of trouble in school. He spelled all his E's backwards and everything looked like a five year old made it. Everyone had down falls, Tohru guessed. Tohru sat up as she heard Kyo screaming and the familiar voice of Kagura trying to force her love upon Kyo.

**- Downstairs -**

Shigure sipped his tea as Kyo tried to wrestle Kagura off him.

"Well at least she isn't afraid to show how she feels." Julia giggled nervously.

Reina pulled yet another bucket out of the void and poured the icy water on the two. Kagura let go of Kyo and turned her wild boar eyes to Reina. Kagura pulled back her fist and launched it into Reina's face. Reina flew backwards through a door and landed on the ground. Laharl and Julia jumped up but sat back down when they saw Reina stand up and swipe the blood from her lips.

"Now, Kagura, that wasn't nice. Look what you did to my door." Shigure took another sip of his tea. "I hope you can pay for that."

"Sorry Shi–" Reina appeared; quickly upper cutting Kagura in the stomach. Blood shot out of Kagura's mouth.

"I think you need anger management classes." Reina said with the normal no emotion thing. Laharl nodded at Julia and she nodded back. Julia caught Kagura as she fell forward and Laharl put Reina in a sleeper hold.

"You need a therapist." Kyo countered for Kagura. In Kyo's mind she truly did. During the last two weeks he went to the same spot at the lake and watched Reina be free and happy. Sometimes she would call for Fiery but Kyo hadn't transformed and so Fiery never came.

After about one hundred and twenty seconds Reina stopped struggling and fell asleep. "I'll take her upstairs." Julia nodded as she set Kagura on the floor carefully.

"Aren't you going to say something about this Shigure?" Kyo asked.

"Why!? Why must you always break the house!?"

Kyo rolled his eyes and looked at Kagura. "She needs to go to a doctor. Reina probably broke a rib or two." Julia told Kyo in the most serious tone he'd ever heard come from her.

**- Upstairs -**

"Is she okay?" Tohru scrambled around fixing up Reina's bed.

"Yeah, she's just really sleepy." Laharl lied through his teeth. Tohru let out a sigh of relief.

"Laharl, I've been wondering. If you're a part of the Western zodiac… is Reina a member as well?"

"Ding ding ding! You are correct. Now, what sign do you think she is?"

"Well, she always seems to carry water with her...that could be Aquarius or Pisces."

"So which is it?"

"Aquarius." Reina answered sitting up.

"Oh, you're awake. You should lie back down." Tohru jumped up to set her back down but Reina waved her off.

"Could you bring me some tea?" Reina kept her eyes on the covers, "where do you think you're going Laharl."

"I…was...just going..." Laharl stuttered nervously as he sat down by Reina's feet while Tohru went downstairs.

"How long?"

"Two..."

"Days?"

"Weeks."

"Laharl," he waited for the icy cold water but nothing happened. "I'm going to kill her."

"WHAT!?"

Reina kept her eyes on her covers and tightened her fist. "Reina, you can't! She can keep a secret. I promise. She knows the members of the Chinese zodiac." Reina pulled her hand to her mouth and breathed in deep. Laharl grabbed Reina's shoulders and shook her. "Reina, PLEASE!" Reina cracked and started to laugh. Laharl let go and pulled back surprised.

"I was kidding." Reina stuck her tongue out as Laharl tackled her.

"You had me worried."

"Yeah, well, get off me. I can't breath."

"No." Reina groaned as she tried to pull her brother off her.

A figure busted through the door which just so happened to be Tohru. "Shigure-san is taking us to the zoo!"

"What?" Laharl said going back to his seat.

"Yeah, something about us bonding so we don't break his house any more. He calls it our getting along trip."

"How corny." Reina's emotionless voice answered as she wrapped herself in her cover.

**- Later in the Backyard -**

Tohru sat down in the grass pulling her knees close to her chest and staring at the moon. Laharl sat down behind her and rested his back onto hers. "Did I get you into trouble with your sister?" Tohru asked resting her head on her knee.

"No, as long as you can keep a secret she will relax around you and maybe some day you'll see the person she once was."

"I don't understand. You talk in riddles too much Laharl." Tohru bunked her head against Laharl's.

"Ask me a question. I'll answer true, I swear."

Tohru thought hard about what she really wanted to know right now. "How was your curse created?"

"A long time ago," Laharl slowly formed the words in his mind. "When signs were being created, one was over looked because of a spell cast by Taurus so that his love Aquarius could be part of the zodiac. Even though Aquarius was very grateful because she was now accepted she could not learn to love Taurus and that caused many problems. When the thirteenth sign was discovered so was the curse. That is about as far as I know. I don't even know if _that's_ true."

"You said you'd tell the truth."

"It's the truth as far as I know."

"Hey, you two love birds, it's time for bed." Julia shouted from a window, making Tohru and Laharl blush.

**- The Day of the Zoo -**

"Now we'll split into groups of two of people who don't get along well so you can learn to get along." Shigure clapped his hands like it was the greatest idea in the world.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yuki asked as him and Kyo glared at each other.

"Don't question me!" Shigure pulled out a chart with names written on it. "Julia will go with me, Kyo will go with Reina, Laharl will go with Tohru, and Yuki will go with...Ayame."

"What?" Yuki turned around to see his brother running and waving at them with his girly long sliver hair and questionable clothing that makes him look even more like a girl.

"That's Yuki's older brother." Tohru told Laharl.

"Why can't I go with Tohru or Laharl?" Yuki asked.

"Because you get along with them."

"They get along with each other."

"They don't break the house do they?"

"Oh, my dearest brother, how I have missed you!" Ayame pulled him into a hug, "Have you missed me too?" Yuki thought about strangling him but he knew if they didn't get along at the zoo he'd have to do this all over again like a nightmare. Yuki patted his brother on the back as Ayame text messaged a man known as Hatori.

**- Down by the sea critters -**

"_This is so...uncomfortable...no, think positive or you could transform. Come get a hold of yourself." _Kyo slapped his cheeks. _"Think about killing Yuki."_

Reina watched the fish swim around in the tank bored to death. Kyo glanced over a map of the zoo and finally pin pointed where he wanted to go. Kyo held his hand out to Reina.

"I don't have any money." Reina glared at his hand.

"I don't want your money." Kyo stared at her in disbelief, then took hold of her hand and pulled her out of the building with the sea critters, leading her to the next place.

**- By the Kangaroos -**

"Look, Haru, they can jump really high like rabbits!" Momiji jumped up and down for no reason.

"Yeah…" Haru answered his thoughts traveling off.

"Haru! Haru! Look there's Julia!" Momiji jumped around some more pointing them out.

Out in the distance Shigure held his hand out in the gesture to say hi and Julia recalled the last time she had met them in the back of her mind. When they got close enough Haru held out a cell phone. "I think you dropped this. I tried to return it earlier but I get lost easy and couldn't find you."

"So, that's what happened to it." Julia placed her hand on her cell phone and took it from Haru. "Thanks."

"Is that why you're here?" Shigure pondered. "Or have you in this short time developed a crush on Julia."

"I'm not like the characters in your story Shigure." Haru answered simply.

"You can write? The books sell?" Julia questioned.

"I feel suddenly un-liked." Shigure whined.

"How's Kagura?"

"Hatori said she'll be able to walk in a couple more days." Momiji said every word cheerfully like Reina never really meant to hurt Kagura.

"That's good." Julia flipped through messages on her phone she missed. "Did you do anything to my phone?"

"Ah..." Haru turned away and started walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Julia ran after him as Haru broke into a sprint.

"I don't think this trip is working." Shigure told Momiji.

**- Near the Tigers -**

"Look at them! They are brave and strong like your older brother Yuki."

"You're more like a flamingo. Tall, skinny, and girlish."

"That is so kind." Ayame typed yet another message on his phone.

"_It wasn't meant to be nice..."_ Yuki snatched the phone from his brother. "Stop writing him already."

**- At a Barn in the Zoo -**

"Why is there a barn in the zoo?" Laharl asked looking at some pigs.

"I want to pet one." Tohru looked excited and ran over to one closest to the fence. "They're so cute." She petted a mud covered pig.

Laharl leaned on the fence. "Do you like animals?"

"Yeah, well, I like a lot of things." She smiled up at him not knowing that each time they talked Laharl felt lucky to be apart of the Western zodiac.

**- Around the Birds-**

"You like birds right?" Kyo let go of Reina's hand.

"How do you know that?"

Kyo darted his eyes. "Ah...Laharl said something about it..." he looked into her eyes. _"Buy it. Buy it. Come on, buy it."_

"Thanks." came out a shy whisper from Reina as she walked over to a cage with a large bird in it.

Kyo blushed. _"What the hell is wrong with me? I like Tohru...or maybe...I did?"_ Kyo felt his heart beat fast and he ran to a hidden spot just in time as he transformed. Reina turned around saw Fiery come out of a bush.

"Fiery? What are you doing here?" Reina picked him off the ground. "Where's hot head?"

"_Is that what she calls me? Oh yeah emotionless! Stick! Idiot...I can't believe I'm_ _shouting insults in my head."_

"Meow."

"Fiery, you got the same color hair as him, ain't that funny?" Reina sat down on a bench and whispered into Fiery's ear "Maybe he went to the restroom. Remember the last thing I said about hating humans. It's still true but I think if Laharl trusts Tohru with our secret then she isn't like the others don't you think? Like rice balls in a fruits basket that's what the Western and Chinese zodiac are."

"_Western what? Ah...let me go I need to change back." _Kyo scratched her finger, jumped off of her lap, and run off.

"_You come and go just when I need to say something, don't you Fiery?" _Reina thought to herself.

**- Near the Turtles -**

"_Is this trip over yet?"_ Yuki thought as a giant turtle walked in slow motion over to him.

"Lover! What are you doing over here?" Yuki turned his head to see Ayame talking to Shigure and Momiji.

"Where's Julia?" Yuki asked.

"With Haru!" Momiji giggled to himself.

**- Julia running after Haru -**

Haru ran pass the Lion cage where Lions were going crazy. Soon they broke out and were following Julia in the chase of Haru. _"They smell cow."_ Haru thought.

"Stop running." Julia yelled. Everyone around them was panicking and trying to get to the exit.

Haru stopped and charged a lion. "Bring it on, man eating lions." Julia stopped running and stood still as a lion tackled her and started licking her face as the others tried to rip Haru's arms off.

The scene spread throughout the zoo and soon as Reina and Laharl got the word they ran to help Julia. Haru kicked the lion off of Julia, pulled Julia into his arms, and ran as fast as he could to the exit. Reina and Kyo arrived first onto the scene as teams were trying to recapture the lions.

"They aren't here." Reina panicked between heavy breaths.

"Maybe they escaped." Kyo grabbed Reina's hand and pulled her to the exit. "Haru isn't fast but he could fight off a lion."

Laharl and Tohru saw Kyo and Reina and followed them to the exit.

Haru sat down beside his bike and took a deep breath. Julia stood beside Haru fiddling with her fingers. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" suddenly back to white Haru.

"They came because...it's hard to explain."

"It's like saying I can call cows and smell like them."

"You're the cow from the Chinese zodiac!?" Haru looked up shocked.

Kyo and the other three heard Julia's words. "You know?"

"Haru, I am the Leo from the Western zodiac."

"Julia, that's not something you say aloud in a...empty parking lot." Laharl said scaring Julia.

"What the hell is the Western zodiac?" Kyo asked.

"I guess this means Shigure's trip was a success." Reina said sarcastically. "Let's talk at the house."

Julia pulled out a notebook as they walked to the car. _"Sarcasm is back."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

DDL: So we have discovered so much yet so little.

Julia: We have discovered you need a life.

Laharl: and a knew brain.

Reina: and a knew personality.

DDL: You're going down all three of you! Just wait til your next part.

Reina: Well, she can't kill us so there really is no sense in threatening us.

DDL: Just you wait.

Haru: _What happened about the muffin thing?_

DDL: Stay tuned for next time on Gundam Wing...I mean _Breaking the Curse_

Haru: Where's Kyo?

Cast: ...


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Love

DDL: So sorry for the really late update. I was having trouble again.

- muffle noises heard from closet -

Reina: What was that?

DDL: What was what? -steps in front of closet -

- more muffle noises -

Julia: That?

DDL: Nothing...

* * *

**Review thankings : **

_Behindsadeyes: _I'm gald you enjoy my story. thanks for the support.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**- Shigure's House -**

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru sat around the table as Laharl and Julia did their best to explain about the Western zodiac while Reina watched their expressions.

"Alright, lets try this again. I'm the Leo from the Western zodiac and well, I'm sort of the leader or something like that." Julia used hand motions to try to give it more vision.

"I'm the Sagittarius from the Western zodiac. We came from Greece and then we moved to America. Our leader, Vilente, sent us here to Japan to help Reina." Reina rolled her eyes and decided she didn't want to hear anymore so she left the area.

"You see," Julia sighed "like the Chinese zodiac, we have a thirteenth member too. Like the rat and the cat, the Aquarius and the Ophiuchus, our thirteenth member, are in conflict with each other." Julia paused, unsure of what to say next.

"Reina, however, is best friends with the Ophiuchus even though as the Aquarius, she knows it's wrong. Reina met the thirteenth member before she knew who it was. Reina refuses to give up her friendship and has grown a deep hatred towards humans. Something along this line I believe." Laharl added.

"I keep track of Reina's development of emotions towards others and when she caves in to our master's wishes, we will return home." Julia finished up.

The four took in everything slowly, but something itched in the back of their minds.

"Do you respect Reina's friendship or do you hate her for it?" Tohru asked her eyes locked on Laharl.

Laharl smiled a big smile. "Vilente sent us with Reina 'cause we're friends with the thirteenth member too. He hopes this will break our bond. We can't completely forget the thirteenth member but we can't remember its name, gender, or age. Reina won't talk about the Ophiuchus. She says it's better if we don't know. Something like that."

"Right now we wish she'd stop hating those who don't understand. Basically, humans. Unlike the Chinese zodiac none of the Western zodiac can erase a person's memory without causing major damage. When someone discovers what we are trouble follows. The only time we use the memory wipe is when a reporter finds out. Most of them go to the insane asylum or die or become mentally challenged. The list goes on."

"_At least, they aren't here to take Tohru away, but this Laharl guy will be a challenge." _Yuki thought to himself.

**- Three Weeks Later at School -**

Reina laid her head on her desk as she watched the Yuki's fan club swoon over him from behind a pole. The teacher walked into the classroom and yelled at the class to settle down. "Now, students, we have two new transfer students from America." Reina lifted her head up slowly. "Meet Marcus and Ran." Reina's eyes widen in shock and Julia gritted her teeth.

**-Lunch Time on the Roof -**

"I thought you were too smart to go to a normal school." Reina leaned on the rail looking off into the distance while talking to Marcus. "Why are you here?"

"For you, of course, honey bunch." Marcus's sloppy mud colored hair covered his glowing golden eyes.

Reina whirled around to look at him. "You know I don't like..." Marcus put Reina in a big hug.

"I love you, too."

"..Can't...breathe..."

On the other side of the roof Julia was having problems of her own.

"Julia, I missed you." Ran said petting a butterfly. His black hair with red highlights and coal black eyes with a hint of silver did not seem to fit his personality. He let the butterfly go and Julia backed away. His mood changed faster than Haru and everything fell into place. "Why did you leave me?" His eyes widened showing how pissed off he really was.

"I...Uh...Ah...Look Ran a butterfly." Distracting Ran she took off from the roof and ran down the halls. Too bad the butterfly didn't distract him long enough since he was not far behind. _"Gotta think of something." _In the far distance she could see Tohru and Yuki and Kyo talking. _"Perfect."_ "Hey, Tohru!"

Tohru turned around just as Julia grabbed her and threw her into Ran. There was a poof sound as Tohru fell to the ground. A butterfly with one black wing and one red wing floated to Julia's shoulder.

Yuki helped Tohru off the ground. "This is Ran. The Gemini of the Western zodiac. He's got a split personality and transforms into a rare butterfly that no one has seen in ages." Julia explained.

"_That doesn't explain why you threw Tohru."_ Kyo thought to himself.

"That is no reason to throw Tohru." Yuki replied.

"Yes, well, thanks Tohru."

Yuki glared at her. "That's not the right phrase say..."

"YUKI! YUKI!" one of the male students called. "Haru! Haru has gone mad again!"

"What? Where is he?" Yuki asked forgetting about Julia.

**- The Roof -**

"...Mar...cus...I...ca...n't...br…ea...the..." Reina, almost ready to collapse, tried to get free from the deadly bear hug.

The door to the roof flung open and there stood Haru. Marcus dropped Reina and turned to face him. Haru, blinded by anger, charged Marcus. Reina, catching a quick breath, jumped up and put Marcus in a Full Nelson. Marcus tried to free himself, but all attempts failed and Haru used an uppercut on him. Reina released him and they both fell to the ground.

Haru picked Marcus up by the shirt. "Where's Ran? Tell me now!" Marcus just mumbled and groaned. "Useless." Haru dropped him and turned to Reina. "Where is Ran?"

Reina pulled herself up and stared blankly into his fiery eyes. "He'll be back soon."

Haru sat down, bending his head in misery as he started to slowly turning back to white Haru. Reina took a large intake of air and stretched her muscles. "I don't know what beef you got with Ran, but if he has told you anything about Julia forget it. Ran is delusional."

The roof door burst opened and Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Julia, Momiji, a rare butterfly came through. They looked around the area taking note that Haru was back to normal and Marcus was on the ground. Reina walked over to them and snatched the butterfly. She placed it in Tohru's hands then instructed the boys to carry Marcus' body to the nurse's office. Reina then told Julia to talk to Haru and left with the rest of them.

Julia twiddled her fingers, waiting for Haru to say something. Not wanting to waste lunch on the roof held her hand out in front of Haru. "I don't know what's on your mind, but sitting there moping isn't going to change anything."

Haru lifted his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want."

"Are you looking for a way to break the curse?"

Julia put her hand down. "We got word from going way back in our history that somewhere in Japan is the way to break the curse."

Haru stood up and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Stop looking." Haru placed his hands in his pockets and left, leaving Julia standing alone shocked.

**- Winter by the Lake -**

Reina wrapped her arms tighter around her green puff coat trying to stay warm. She was worried about Fiery. If he had no owner, he was running wild cold and hungry. When she got there, she was surprised to see Kyo sitting on huge rock looking out at the frozen pond. "Kyo." her voiced sounded shaky because she was unable to decide whether to show her true self since he knew their secret or to go on with her normal stick emotions.

Kyo turned and was shocked to see her outside. He ran over to her to see what was up. "Have you seen an orange cat?" she asked looking around.

Kyo took a step back. _"She still doesn't know I'm Fiery. Crap. Gotta calm down and think."_ "No." Kyo replied keeping his cool.

"My sweet honey suckle vine. This is where you've been hiding." Reina stiffen as a cold shiver ran down her back. Marcus from seemingly nowhere was walking down the snow covered path in only a suit and tie.

When Marcus got close enough Kyo felt the need to criticize him. "Who died?"

Marcus rolled his eyes stepping between them. "Let's go inside, muffin." He titled her head up sightly placing a light kiss on her forehead. No matter how much Reina wanted to push him away, no matter how much she wished he was not there, no matter how much she told him she would never like him the same way, nothing worked and it seemed it would forever be so.

Marcus felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around only to be punched in the face and fall to the ground. "What's your problem? Can't you see she doesn't like you? Being forceful isn't going to help you win her heart, asshole."

Marcus, frustrated, stared at the dead leaves on the ground feeling ashamed. Reina stepped in front of Marcus looking into Kyo's eyes. "Mind your own business." came the cold hearted words from her mouth, but her eyes said different. Her eyes told Kyo what Reina would never say aloud. _"Thanks."_

Marcus collected himself and sent Reina on her way home. The two boys faced each other face to face not moving an inch. "I hear you're the cat of the zodiac."

"Got a problem?"

"If I catch you near Reina again I'll rip your head off."

"You're all talk." Kyo got into his fight stance.

"Takes one to know one." Marcus countered; walking away from the fight.

"…_That comeback kinda sucked…"_ Kyo thought to himself.

**- Haru's Room -**

Haru lay on his bed with one arm over his forehead. The memory of his first meeting with Ran and what he had said to Julia flashed through his mind over and over again. He was just walking to school like every other day with his bag flung over his shoulder. He had just happened to notice that two new kids were walking in front of him who he later discovered were Ran and Marcus.

He was drawn into their conversation when he heard them mention Julia's name. Haru couldn't catch the whole conversation on the account that they were whispering, but what he did pick up was that Julia was rumored to be searching for a way to break the curse and that they were suppose to keep everyone from the cat.

"_Rin...I'm so sorry..."_ Haru shed a single tear that did not even amount to the sum of sadness filling his heart.

**- Tohru's Room -**

Julia lay on her bed throwing a bouncy ball into the air. Tohru sat on a chair carefully combing her hair. "Tohru," Julia held the bouncy ball to her eye. "You've heard both sides of the curse. Do you think they're connected?"

Tohru put her brush down and closed her eyes. "Maybe. Anything is possible."

Julia bit her lip preparing herself for the next question. "Do you want to break the curse?"

Tohru walked over to her bed and lay down. "I think everyone wants to do that."

"Not Haru..." Julia whispered.

Tohru averted her eyes. "Once upon a time there was a girl named Rin. She was apart of the Chinese zodiac. She was also very sickly. She searched and searched for a way to break the curse not letting her body heal like it should have. She died before finding the way."

"I don't und — I see." Julia tossed the ball into the air. _"Haru was in love with Rin. He's worried. I wonder if she left any notes behind. Wow, I just totally forgot about the Haru thing there for a second. Sorry Haru. I'm so close. Can't give up now."_

* * *

Reina: -gets into battle with DDL -

Julia & Haru: - pulls open closet door - OMG KYO!

Kyo: - tied to a chair with a sock in his mouth. -

Marcus: leave him.

Ran: JULIA! -chases Julia -

DDL: - pined to the ground - GET OFF!

Reina: -victory grin- Hope you enjoyed.

Laharl: -unties Kyo -


	5. Chapter 5: Another Club!

DDL: Oh my, its been so long since I've updated I feel so bad. I'm sorry to all the fans of this story for making you wait. Truly I am. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and those who put this on there favorite stories and alert list. Also to those who sent me e-mails asking me questions. I will answer them in the next chapter.

Kyo: You're just lazy.

DDL: Shut up Kyo!

Haru: Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A girl several inches shorter than Tohru with short curly pale caramel hair spun with the dancing snow and star light night. She stuck her tongue out trying to catch a few flakes, but stopped when she heard a grunt and a boy call her name. She ran over to the boy dragging luggage out of the air port. "Sky! Sky, guess what! It snows in Japan too. I would have never guessed it."

"Madison, why don't you help me with the luggage?" Sky answered staring at her annoyed. He flicked his deep dark chocolate hair out of his eyes and stood to his full 6'1" height.

"Big brother, do you think I'll get to meet this Tohru person? How long will it take to get to the Sohma's house?" she tried to change the subject.

"Faster if you carry some of the luggage." He handed her two bags of her luggage. Madison gave out a whiny sound, but she didn't give Sky back the luggage. She knew how unyielding he was.

**- Next Day at School -**

"They wouldn't..." Julia started.

"Could they really..." Tohru added.

"Is it possible..." Haru questioned.

"I thought..." Kyo whispered.

"Could it be our..." Marcus wondered.

"Why would someone..." Yuki blurted.

"..." Reina stared at the one of the new school clubs names. "..."

**- School Roof -**

Laharl sat by the little tower on the top of the school fearing that he'll be found. He heard the roof door open and girls calling his name. He was no longer able to stay calm and transformed into his zodiac form.

"Did you guys hear that poof sound?" one of the girls said looking around.

Another girl freaked out. "What if there was an explosion?"

"Calm down." Another said. "Let's move out. If it's true then he'll be below."

The girls left. Laharl counted about four of them. He sighed in relief, crutching down. _"It'll all go away. It'll all go away." _he told himself over and over.

**- Shigure's House after School around the Table -**

"I thought the Prince Yuki club was the stupidest club ever made, but this new one." Julia took a bite of a rice ball.

"It was bound to happen, but I didn't expect it this way." Marcus tried to get comfortable sitting on the floor.

"I'm home." Laharl said walking into the living quarters. Everyone but Reina started laughing. Julia stood up and bowed before Laharl.

"All hail King Laharl. Without him we'd be lost." Her mocking tone angered Laharl. Tohru stood up to end what was going on when Reina stood up and walked over to her brother.

"You missed class." Laharl blinked at her for several seconds. He was about to make a run for it when she grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the room. Everyone stopped laughing as they turned pale.

"Do...you think she'll kill him for missing class?" Yuki asked.

The Western Zodiac nodded. Tohru went into a panic.

"Shouldn't we go help him?" She took off towards the door when Julia stopped her.

"We were kidding, _I think, _calm down."

**- Walking Down the Path to the Lake -**

Reina had let go of his ear hoping he'd learned his lesson. "No more skipping."

"I know, I know." he rubbed his ear. She stopped walking to give her brother a hug. "Reina..." he said a little stunned.

"Old names hurt." Laharl nodded in agreement as he thought about the past and what King used to mean. At his old school people saw a King as a cold and heartless person. They protected only their family and were ready to kill anyone for the littlest of things. When they started calling him King Laharl he missed so much school that they had to hold him back two grades. The only reason he even went back to school was because of what his sister had told him. The words rang out in his mind. _"Those people are not our friends because of this fact. We need not worry about anything they do, say, or think. We know the truth and our friends know the truth. That's all that matters. Besides, if you keep failing you'll just have to put up with them longer."_

"You're too smart sometimes for your own good." Laharl gently pushed his sister away and gave her a noogie.

Reina pulled away and rubbed her head. _"If I were truly smart I'd run far away where no one could find me and live my life in freedom...but I don't want to leave you guys."_

**- Hours Later Back at Shigure's House -**

"Tohru, don't worry okay. They'll be back soon. It's snowing and they left without coats." Julia calmly retorted.

"What if they freeze to death?" Tohru panicked.

Kyo and Yuki jumped up. "I'll go look for them." They said in unison and quickly turned to glare at each other.

Marcus stood up. "Yuki and I will go look instead."

Kyo turned to glare at Marcus as his words rang through his head. _"If I catch you near Reina again I'll ripe your head off."_

"I have a better idea." Julia shouted breaking the tension in the room. "It would seem that the snow has turned into a blizzard so we'll all go out and search. They have been gone for a while I'm worried as much as you guys. Move out!" They all nodded jumping up to go on a search.

Kyo waited for everyone to leave first. He had a vague idea where to look, but knew Marcus would be watching his every step if he went out first. Kyo hoped that his delay to go outside would be enough to fool Marcus into thinking he was now disinterested.

**- In the Forest -**

Laharl who was sitting in the snow leaned against a tree with his sister wrapped in his arms at an attempt to keep her warm._ "I'm such a fool. Don't die Reina. Please..."_ His thoughts whirled in his head as he started becoming numb. _"If I hadn't skipped school...if I hadn't tripped...if my leg wasn't broken right now...you'd never be out here, right now. I should have noticed sooner that your illness had gotten worse."_ Swallowed in his grief he pulled Reina closer to him and for the first time in his life tears trickled down his face.

"Laharl!" Laharl's head shot up at the sound of his name. A figure in the distant seemed to be moving closer until finally he recognized him as Kyo. He was out of breath when he stopped in front of them.

"Kyo, where are the others?" There was no way that Kyo could take Reina back unless, but that was foolish to think of.

"They're searching the town."

Laharl set all his doubts aside "Kyo, you're the cat of the zodiac, right?" Kyo nodded trying to figure out the situation. "I want you to leave me here and take Reina back to the house. She's fading and fast." Kyo's eyes widen at this statement.

"What about yourself? Why didn't you just carry her back? Have you forgotten Reina a girl?"

Laharl tried to stay calm. "My legs broken you fool!" he pauses closing his eyes "I'm not really sure what will happen, but I know you won't change into a cat. Even if you turn into some hideous monster you'll still be able to carry her back. Your choice has Reina's life on the line. Hurry."

Kyo took off his coat and put it over Laharl's shoulders. Kyo held out his arms and Laharl gently placed Reina in them. Kyo pulled her into his chest and like always there was a poof noise, but this time followed by Kyo's screams of pain.

**- Somewhere in the Outskirts of Town -**

Marcus turned his head towards the forest as he heard cries of pain that sounded like Kyo. Curious about what had happened Marcus ran into the woods searching for Kyo. When he reached the area he was sure the sound came from all he found was a half buried Laharl. He seemed to have passed out, but Marcus quickly shook him awake.

"Where's Reina?" Marcus said over and over and over until Laharl spat in his face.

"Calm down. Kyo took her back to the house already. She's ill and unconscious." Marcus wiped the spit off his face turning to walk back to the house. After only taking three steps Laharl threw a snowball at him. "Are you just going to leave me here?" Marcus nodded, Laharl threw another snowball. "Dammit, Marcus, carry me home!"

"Can't you get up off your lazy ass and walk home? Or are you just looking for an excuse to ride me?" Marcus said, smiling at his underlying suggestion.

"I broke my leg!! Once I get on your back, I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk right for a week!" Laharl growled out, snow melting from the heat from his face. Marcus smirked.

"Ooh, King, don't fuck me _too_ hard. I still have to go to school."

"Damn it…" _Must stop talking, I'm digging my grave deeper…_

Marcus stood in the cold trying to find a good reason to take him back to the house. Eventually he decided that if he didn't Reina would kill him later.

**- Shigure's House -**

Reina lay on Kyo's bed under his covers to hide her naked body. Kyo checked her temperature every so often as he cleaned blood off the floor. When he was done he went to check up on Reina. He laid his forehead against hers to check this time. Thoughts of earlier came rushing into his mind.

When he had hugged Reina she had turned into an adorable kitty with green fur that he had enjoyed holding in his arms. He himself though went through much pain. His eyes became totally red with no pupils, his orange hair became lighter as it grew to his knees, and wings the most palest orange shot out of his back covered in blood. Laharl had said it was like they switched curses for a while. Kyo's back was still bleeding but his hair and eyes had gone back to normal when he had let go of Reina.

He lifted his head from her own and decided she was getting warmer. He laid his head down near her feet and slowly drifted off to sleep.

There was loud banging downstairs that instantly woke Reina. Her eyes shot open and she sat up so fast that cover over her almost fell off but luckily she caught it and used her arms to hold it up. She glanced at her feet and saw Kyo sleeping, shirtless, and bleeding from the back badly. Dizzy, confused, and embarrassed she lay back down and passed out.

Arguing could be heard downstairs. Not so soon afterwards the door to Kyo's room busted open and Laharl, on a pair of crutches, slammed it shut behind him. Whatever had happened downstairs seemed to be wearing off as he looked at Kyo and Reina. To himself he whispered "I'm going to have to call in Sky for help..."

* * *

DDL: -still chasing Kyo-

Julia: Well, new characters, strange events, illness, and what may be romance seems to come from this chapter.

Haru: I had one line..-sad-

Laharl: I'm not gay!

Marcus: Surrreee...

Reina: Tune in for the next chapter of crazness...


	6. Chapter 6: Lies, Truth, and Tea

DDL: By fighting sleep, drinking pop, bothering my best friend, and through your reviews I was able to complete chapter six of Breaking the Curse. My sister is moving so I've been helping her out and playing with my niece that I'm not going to see in a long time. Also my friend and I had some trouble trying to get the file back to me so I could upload it. Sorry for the wait.

Kyo: Is that all you ever got to say. Sorry? Why don't you tell them off or update faster!?

DDL: O.o Tohru! Kyo is yelling at me!

Tohru: Kyo.

Kyo: Damned brat.

Laharl: Read Review and enjoy.

* * *

Reina sat up slowly clutching her head. Small flashes of the last time she was conscience ran through her mind. She quickly grabbed the cover and covered her body. While doing so she noticed she was wearing pajamas. A nervous laugh escaped her lips as the cover fell out of her hands. The door to the room began to creek open as she turned her attention to it. 

"It would seem you're awake." came a male voice.

"Doc...Doctor Sky! What are you doing in Japan?"

He smiled sweetly flicking her nose. "It would seem Japan is bringing you back to life. Our lord sent me cause he knew you wouldn't be taking care of yourself. It appears he was right. Your illness has gotten worse. Are you going to pay your respects to Marcus? If he hadn't have saved you when he had you'd have died." he winked patting her on the head then pointing towards the door. A confused expression took over her face signaling no signs of understanding. Sky pulled out a piece of paper and pen to write on. "You'll have to stay in bed for a couple of days or more. Tohru will bring you dinner or at least cook it. Someone will take it up here. Kyo and Laharl are going to move into Yuki's room so you can have peace."

"Wait, wait, wait. Kyo and Yuki sharing a room? They both agreed to this?" Reina raised an eyebrow.

Sky scratched the back of his head looking away from Reina. "Kyo convinced Yuki that it was a good idea for the time being." Sky refocused himself on writing. "You'll need to start taking your meds again..." Reina stopped listening completely for the thoughts that were invading her mind. Kyo seemed to be the most stubborn of the two; always starting the fight. Also, the point to the door meant that someone or others were listening to whatever they said, which meant Sky was lying about something, but what? Screams were heard from downstairs. They both jumped up. "Sit back down. I'll go check it out." he handed her the paper, rushing out the door.

**- Two Days Ago Downstairs -**

Julia jumped to her feet to answer the door when the doorbell rang as Laharl fumbled to get his crutches. She slid the door open to find more guest then she thought were coming. A man she knew as Sky stood holding his little sister's hand, but there was another girl. "Kagura?" came Tohru's voice from behind Julia. "Are your ribs okay? Should you be walking around in the cold?" millions of questions seemed to be pouring out as she seemed to go into a panic attack.

"Slow down, Tohru, invite them inside first." Laharl placed one hand on her shoulder to grab her attention.

"Right! Yes! Come in! I'll go make tea." Tohru rushed off to the kitchen. Julia rolled her eyes as she lead the guest to the living room.

"I'd like to see Reina as soon as possible." Sky hoovered over the table while some of the others sat down. "As in right now." Laharl hit Marcus with his crutch and the three fled upstairs.

**- Upstairs -**

Kyo sat by Reina holding her hand. She had began mumbling, thrashing, and crying. When he had grabbed hold of her hand she seemed to calm down, but with all that movement he did to get to her his wounds re-opened. The door to his room opened. Marcus being the first through was the worst luck in the world for Kyo. Sky had to grab hold of Marcus just to hold him back. Kyo let go of her hand, not in a mood for a fight he let Marcus shout insults at him.

When the noise died down, Sky let go only to punch him in the face. "Because of the time you wasted Kyo's gotten blood everywhere and Reina might not wake up. If you're going to cause trouble get out of this house." Sky gave one final glare handing Marcus his bag. "Get out a jar that looks like it used to hold pickles." He turned over to Laharl. "Get Madison. I need something to soak up the blood."

"Sky, Madison is not a rag!" Laharl shouted.

Sky pretended to shot himself in the head. "I meant for you to get Madison to get a rag for me. I need her help. Marcus is useless." Marcus, offended, shook his fist.

**- Hours of Medical Attention to Kyo and Reina Later in Shigure's Office -**

Sky and Kyo plugged their ears as Laharl and Marcus argued over what story to tell Reina when she woke up. Laharl on the side of truth while Marcus on lying 'til nothing makes sense. Everything was going no where 'til Marcus slammed his fist on the table. "Laharl! Our Lord as sent me here to make sure that the cat has as little to do with Reina as possible while she is here. If you get in my way he shall judge you!" Laharl clutched his fist.

"You win, Marcus. Go downstairs and tell your story to the others." Sky placed a reassuring hand on Laharl. Marcus gave his usuall glare to Kyo as he exited the room. "Now, Laharl, let me check out your foot." Laharl nodded slowly as his mind floated in space.

Kyo leaned back against the wall. "Someone else who hates me. Go figure." "Do you guys want me to disappear or something? I'm not leaving this house."

Laharl shook his head. "We'd never ask that of you. Although Marcus might..." he let out a sigh.

"Good news. Your leg isn't broken so it should heal in a couple of days or a week at the most." Sky dropped Laharl's foot just to make him jump and whine. "Now for the bad news. I'm afraid I've done all I can for Reina." He looked down in shame. "She may only live..til the next winter."

"WHAT!?" The two shouted, all ears.

"I put in a request to find a rare flower that can be turned into tea that could rid her of her illness but our liege only asked if she could still give birth."

"What does giving birth have to do with anything!?" Kyo slammed his fist into the wall.

"Everything. Out of all the members of the western zodiac the Aquarius and Taurus are the only two that have ever gotten married and they always have one kid. He's just going to let Reina die?" Laharl words were bitter.

"When our liege discovers she won't live much longer she'll be wed and have to have a kid as soon as possible."

"Then I'll go find that flower myself!" Laharl declared.

"You can't. First of all, you'll just get lost and second of all, Marcus is feeding our liege information on us. If one of us disappears for a number of days then we could be in trouble."

"Then I'll go. As soon as winter ends." Kyo looked into the eyes of Sky. "I'll say I'm going to train again. Teach me about this flower."

Their eyes began to water. "You're such a great guy Kyo!"

"SHUT UP!"

**- Present Day Downstairs -**

"Come on, Kyo, just a little." Kagura looked at Kyo with stars in her eyes.

"I said no! Shut up already!"

"But, Kyo, my love..." Kagura grabbed both his arms, pulled him up above her body while she is on her back, and had wrapped her legs around his causing direct pain to his back. "I..." Droplets of blood hit Kagura's face and shirt. "Kyo...you're bleeding" in shock she pulled harder not letting go 'til finally Kyo couldn't take it any longer and screamed.

Tohru, Julia, Shigure, Madison, and even Yuki jumped up to pry Kagura off of him. Marcus having just walked down the stairs grinned at the sight of the others. Sky came running down the steps right into the room. "Kyo?"

Shigure now held a passed out Kyo in his arms. "It would seem Kagura got a little too violent this time."

"Doctor Sky...he's going to be okay right?" Sky ruffled Kagura's hair only nodding to her question. "I'll sit at his bedside and make him soup."

Sky chuckled a bit. "When he's in a better condition you can do that, okay?" He took Kyo into his arms and walked up stairs. Reina stood in the doorway.

"Sky, what's wrong with Kyo?" Reina asked allowing Sky to walk into the room before her.

"It would seem Kagura's love is too violent for him to handle. In a rage she ripped open some wounds on his back. He'll be fine." Sky removed Kyo's shirt before placing him on his stomach on the bed so he could treat his wounds.

"Reina, you're wake. Are you feeling better?" Marcus asked walking into the room.

"Oh, Marcus...""Are you going to pay your respects to Marcus? If he hadn't have saved you when he did you'd have died." "Thanks...for that night. I'm feeling a little dizzy so I'm just going to go back to bed."

"I see." he smiled walking over to her. Reina flinched as Marcus swept her off her feet and brought her over to the bed furthest from Kyo. "Don't want you to waste anymore energy." he placed her gently on the bed, covered her up, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'll be back." He declared walking out of the room.

"Reina, did you read it?" Sky asked applying stuff to Kyo's cuts.

Reina leapt out of bed. "Sky, I uh...sort of...lost it."

"Hahahaha...very funny Reina. Read it when ever possible."

Reina laid back down slowly knowing she had really lost it. "Yeah. Sure."

**- Later That Night -**

Marcus kicked open the door. "Tohru asked me to bring you guys food." He was holding a tray in each hand that he gave to Sky and Reina. "Are you staying in here tonight Sky?"

"Of course, this is my office 'til Spring and I have two people to watch over. What...are these tiny white things?"

Marcus looked at him in disbelief. "That would be white rice. Just leave the dishes by the door. Kagura is supposed to come get them." Marcus turned to face Reina. "Goodnight, my love."

"Well, aren't you romantic." Marcus rolled his eyes at the comment, leaving once again.

After eating Sky placed the dishes outside and stood outside the door. "Well, goodnight Reina." He started to shut the door.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Reina asked confused.

"To Shigure's room. Where I've been staying."

"But you told...Marcus…you were.."

"A little white lie never hurt anyone. Besides Kyo won't hurt you. Goodnight." He shut the door completely.

"Doctor...why?" Reina turned to Kyo. He looked so cute sleeping. "I suppose..." A flash from last chapter when she had awakened rushed through her mind. "If Marcus saved me, why was Kyo there all bloody when I awoke? That paper...the doctor was trying to tell me something!" Reina sprung out of bed looking everywhere for the paper. Finally, she found it near a pile of books.

The paper itself was Sky's own account of what he knew really happened all up to the fight with Marcus and Laharl. It became clear to her that Marcus had won the fight using the who knew what method. Reina tore the paper into little bits and against her will and ate it to hide the evidence that it ever existed. "My curse is now on his back as well...wait a second...if he is the cat of the zodiac then could he be...FIERY!" Her face turned bright red. "I told him my inner most thoughts." In a daze she stumbled over to her bed rolling into it to fall asleep.

**- In the Morning -**

"SKY! Where the hell are you!?" Marcus shouted running down the stairs.

"Oh...good morning, Marcus. He's in the kitchen." Tohru replied startled.

"Sky!" Marcus shouted stomping into the kitchen. "Why aren't you upstairs?"

Sky rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. "I'm looking for something that is equal to coffee."

"You should be upstairs."

"Are they still sleeping?"

"Yeah..."

"Then settle down. They can't do anything if they're asleep. Do you think tea is close to coffee?" Sky examined a tea pot.

"I suppose..."

**- A Week Later -**

"The snow has pretty much cleared up and since Laharl, Kyo, and Reina seem to be doing fine we'll be heading back to the Sohma main house tomorrow." Sky suddenly brought up in the middle of supper.

"Big brother! I wanna spend more time with Auntie Tohru." Madison whined as Sky tried to figure out how long she had been calling her auntie.

"We've over stayed our welcome here. We'll come back to visit. Promise. Kagura and you too Marcus shall be returning with me. Ran is coming to get you." Julia spit rice everywhere.

"Ah...Julia, food stays in your mouth." Shigure picked a piece of rice off his cheek. "The house will be quiet without you, but I'm sure it's for the best. You guys leaving does mean less destruction."

There was a moment of silence as Julia made up her mind, "I'd like to visit the main house."

"Is there someone there you want to see?" Shigure asked although showing a small sign of A.D.D. changed his train of thought. "It's almost New Years. I haven't seen Hatori in a while. Maybe I'll go too."

* * *

Kyo: You gotta go back to the main house bull boy. That means Reina is all mine. 

Marcus ( AKA: Bull boy): I'll be back every day to kick your ass orangey.

Reina: -sulks in corner-

Julia: Can't we write Ran out of the story?

DDL: No. -clears throat- May the next chapter come soon...


	7. Chapter 7: How much longer?

DDL: So it's been a couple years…but I'm back!

* * *

Reina sat by Kyo has he slept peacefully in bed. She brushed the hair from his eyes turning slightly red noticing how cute he looked. She leaned in close to his ear whispering lightly "Thank you."

The door opened suddenly "Oh sorry am I disturbing you?" Sky grinned playfully. Reina turned bright red and quickly walked over to her bed. Sky took a sip of his tea that he wished was coffee and shut the door. He placed his tea on the desk and walked over to Reina to check her temperature. "If you don't settle down your illness is going to worsen you know." Reina just rolled her eyes.

**- At School Lunch Time -**

"Julia, is Reina gonna be ok?" Tohru asked poking at her rice.

"Humm well Reina is quite strong willed…"

Laharl sighed. "Reina has been sick since birth. Her zodiac sign puts a lot of strain on her body. She needs something that can strengthen her body or maybe if she was free…" Julia's fist tightened.

Silence took over their small group. "Sorry we're late Tohru" Hana said appearing with Uo.

A group a girls appeared in front of the group all staring at Laharl. They all spoke at once "King Laharl please eat lunch with us!"

Julia started laughing as Laharl jumped to his feet making a dash for the exit has the girls followed behind shouting "Wait King Laharl!"

**- After School At the Main House –**

"Hatori, I brought you a new lover!" Julia turned slightly red as she punched Shigure in the side. Hatori glared at Shigure slamming his door. "Hatori, wait I was kidding…I'm injured."

A couple minutes later Hatori carried Shigure inside to take a look at him. Juila followed but then stopped herself. "Is it alright for me to explore the grounds?"

"Suit yourself." was all he said.

**- Shigure's House –**

"Where's my Julia?" Ran asked tapping his foot. "Where?" a tint of anger appearing with each new word.

"Shigure left to pick her up after school today." Sky answered walking down the stairs.

"What! Why?" Sky shrugged his shoulders walking into the kitchen. "That pervert with my Juila." Ran rushed out of the house.

"Sky," Markus paused watching him search through the cabinets. "where is Kyo?"

"Why do you care? If he's gone he's gone." Tears started to fall from Sky's eyes has he pulled out a bag of instant coffee. "Thank you Tohru." He rubbed his face against the bag.

Markus growled slamming his fist into his other hand. "You can't fool me." Markus stormed upstairs to rejoin Reina. She slept with a sadden face, covered in sweat, slowly losing the will to live.

**- Flashback of Downstairs During School –**

"Listen carefully this flower only grows in the city of Greece. It's rare and hard to locate. If the flower even still exist in this world. It's full of nutrients that will strengthen her body if I make the herb right." Sky showed Kyo a picture of the plant and gave him a paper that he'd written the path to take. "You must be very careful if your wounds shouldn't open again."

Kyo nodded absorbing every word he said. _"Reina hold on. I'll save you soon."_

* * *

DDL: I know it's not super long but it's better than nothing right…?


End file.
